The dark of night
by cutechristie186
Summary: Alice is a girl who gets her DNA combined with that of a bat. Her adventures eventually take her to the flock. P.S I dont own Maximum Ride and I suck at writing summaries so its better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story my first is still in progress but no one is reviewing it! It's really not hard to review just click on the lil' button down the bottom! Do It. I dare you to. Right here we go then (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum ride sadly BUT I do own Alice and Cody!)**

The mortified look on my families face was enough to tell me that my 'added specialty' was I little bit too much or them to handle. Mum gasped, Dad gaped, Rose (my little sister) stared at me wide eyed and Cody (my bestie) just looked at me and didn't seem too surprised.

What am I showing them you ask? Well that's probably the easiest question you could ever ask me. The answer is simple. I am part …..Insert later….. Where does that leave me? Well that leaves me always wearing black, leaves me with really good hearing and bonus, I've got wings. Yea, beautiful, black, leathery wings. They are 15 feet in wing span. Paper thin but strong as bricks. Wonderful really.

Cody always told me I was different. He had no idea! He always said it was because of my eyes and hair. My hair is black with gold, silver and red streaks in it. My eyes are black as well and have flecks of gold, silver and red in them. And get this, I've never have died my hair, had streaks or had contacts. It's all natural. Just special little me. But what surprises me is that right now, he's just looking at me like I'm no different from him or anyone else in the room. That's when my mum lost it. "ALICE! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US THIS! HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted at me. "Geez mum! Calm down. It's my choice when to tell you after all they are my wings!" I blurted out. Mums face went bright red and she yelled "GET OUT NOW!" Her words bounced around in my head and as a processed them my eyes filled with tears. Seeing this, Cody came round behind me and gently folded in my wings then put his arms around my waist and put his chin on top of my head. I simply pulled his arms off me and walked out the door letting the door slam loudly behind me only to be opened again as Cody followed me. I unfurled my wings and ran into the forest, taking off after the second line of trees.

Then I got the shock and surprise of hearing very faint flapping behind me. So I turned around and who happened to be flying behind me. It was Cody. Lying with bat wings!

**So that's the start of my story review it. Its not hard just push the lil button!**


	2. MidnightFyre's comment

**Okay this aint a chapter but I do have to show you guys this I thourt it was really funny and no offence to my friend (well not really friend but still0 who wrote this but this is my story and you don't seem to get the idea of a 'developing story' everything is explained soon and you just have to wait so thanx for commenting but this isn't your story **

**Okay this is MidnightFlyte comment on my story:**

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

You, my dear, have the honor of creating one of the most horrendous Mary Sues since Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Tara Way.

Number 1: Yeah. Sure. Her hair and eyes are just that special. From birth. And it's not like this is a genetic impossibility or anything, no, since she has bat deoxyribonucleic acid, this is perfectly fucking normal. Ahahahah ... No. Just fucking no.

Repeat after me: "Hair can only be one color from birth. Eyes can change color, but they are not more than three colors at the same time."

I even kept it down to words of two syllables, so it won't be that hard for you.

Number 2: So, she just decided to not tell her parents because it's her body? That makes perfect sense. Please, replace "wings" with "baby".

"Well, this is my baby so if I decide to wait until I'm in labor to tell my mother so she can drive me to the hospital, who cares? It's MY BABY."

No. It's also very fucking unrealistic. Since this Cody has known her "always", she's had wings for her whole life, more or less. Am I expected to believe that she's had wings since birth and her mother has never seen them?

Because that's a huge piece of bullshit, doll. Your mom sees you naked. That's the way life works.

Also, as a sub-part: Why isn't she at a laboratory, being prodded by people in white coats? Do you seriously think that they would let an experiment just slip away like that and expose themselves to the world?

Number 3: "Lying with bat wings"? So, he's on the ground, and there are this little bat wings all around him? Where are the bats?

Okay, serious time.

What. The. Fuck.

Cody is going to end up as the Love Interest, isn't he? I can see this happening.

Fuck you, doll.

I cannot fucking believe that you thought that it would be fine to give Cody bat wings. You now have to explain to your audience why he isn't in a laboratory as well, how his family took it, and why he's oh-so-conveniently living near your Sue.

Bottom Line: Fuck you. Delete this. Then perhaps check out the School on the Maximum Ride forums and use what you learned there to try again.

Project Aero bids you a good day.

**Okay one this is my story not yours. Two that was my first chapter to it so get the hell over it and three I prefer not to have swearing on my reviews unless it is used in a good way. So thanx for the advice but no thanx. And last of all if your gonna read my stories please don't reply like this I mean its good to have comments but not like this….**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was stuck but now I figured it out and the next chapter might be uploaded today. Yea hope you like it (I don't own maximum ride but I do own Alice and Cody!)**

I just stopped in mid air, my wings froze up and I fell. My brain eventually caught up to me and I snapped my wings out and flapped like mad. Luckily enough, I started rising in the air and soon I was back to being level with Cody. I just looked at him with an amazingly shocked and pissed off look on my face. "Hey" he said coolly. I just looked at him with my shocked and P.O'd look and started trying to put a sentence together in my head. I failed miserably. "H-h-how the….w-w-what the….w-who the…...h-h-h-huh?" I stuttered out. He just laughed at me and said "Well you didn't exactly tell me did you so how did you expect me to tell you" I just couldn't say anything. I was speechless. Some how, I managed to stutter out "H-h-how?"

(CPOV)

(FLASHBACK!) (flashback is played out two years before their present day)

Sunday mornings lying in bed. What more could a 13 year old want? Just lying in the warm snugglyness of fluffy sheets, a spongy mattress, thick warm duvet and a electric blanket to top it off. Sooooo good!

"CODY! CODY-CODY-CODY!"

Alice comes running into my warm room and starts jumping on my bed. Not such a nice warm morning in bed anymore.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"

What is it with her and saying things 3 or more times? Oh well

"What is it Alice" I asked sluggishly.

"Mum says that you can come round to my house for our party. All my family is going to be there. You wana come?" Please, Please, Pllleeaaasssseeeeee!"

It seemed like she had been holding all of her excitement in for years and now here it was all coming out in one crazy moment.

"Sure I would love to come" I said not necessarily happily or anything but I like to make her happy and it might be fun.

"YAY, YAY, YA…" "Wait!" I said cutting her off.

"You have to tell me some details"

"Okay. Well its on this afternoon and you don't have to bring anything and I will come get you just before it starts and its going to be awesome and, and…Well that's it I think…Yea that's it" She blurted out.

"Right, okay. Now you just need to leave me here till you come to get me later so I can get ready okay?"

"Yep sure. See you later"

And with that she left just as quickly as she had come and I was once again left in peace.

But my peace didn't exactly last very long because before I knew it my uncle who was staying with us for a while walked into my room wearing his work uniform. A white lab coat. I'd often wondered were he worked, but when I asked he acted as if I hadn't said anything. So when he walked into my room with I little needle today I had no idea what it was for. He walked over to me and said; "I'm sorry" He then proceeded to shove the needle into my arm making me very sleepy and then pass out on the floor or my warm room.

When I woke up my head was aching and I wasn't lying on the floor in my room anymore. I was in a crate of some sort and the crate was in a brilliant white lab. My uncle was sitting on a chair across the room from me. That explains the lab coat he wears.

"Ah, lovely, your awake. Good we need you awake for the next phase"

What was the next phase? My worst nightmare was the answer for that question. He came at me with yet another needle and stabbed it harshly into my arm. The serum flowed through me and with in seconds I was writhing in pain. It felt like they had found a million knifes and they were stabbing them into my back all at once and then doing it again and again. I must have fainted from the pain because when I opened my eyes there was no more pain but instead I was lying on a mattress that was now soaked with blood. I felt around behind me and there was something attached to my back. I then realised that I could move then and when I found the strength to stand up I looked behind me and saw my wings. I was gobsmacked and amazed but terrified at the same time. Then I looked around me. I had been left outside. They had let me go. It was getting dark and I knew that you (Alice) would be worried so I ran and found that while I ran if I spread out my wings I could float kinda. It was awesome and so I ran faster and then I was flying. I found my way home and then came straight to find you. I did and you were frustrated because I had missed the party but you had no idea why and I wouldn't tell you.

(flashback ends)


End file.
